Just Like the First Glance
by Hayley128
Summary: What happens in the hospital after Kate's brought in.


Title: Just Like the First Glance

Rating: PG

Pairing: Rick Castle/Kate Beckett

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I make no money from this.

Summary: What happens in the hospital after Kate's brought in.

* * *

><p>"She made it through surgery. Now all we can do is wait."<p>

That was the last thing the doctor who had operated on Kate Beckett said to the ones who loved and cared about her after he had done what he could in the operating room.

Anyone who observed the scene could tell whoever Beckett was, she was incredibly loved. Several officers and staff from the precinct were there, including Ryan, Esposito and Lanie. With them were the late Captain Montgomery's wife, Castle's mother, Martha Rogers, and his daughter, Alexis. Every one of them had a look of shock etched on their faces, not quite believing what had happened at the funeral just hours earlier.

At the center of the large group of concerned friends and co-workers, the two standing front of the doctor and hanging on his every word were Jim Beckett and Richard Castle. Kate's father was pale, his face serious and in obvious distress. He asked a couple questions of the doctor but was silent for the most part, possibly not believing he was in this situation. It was something he always had to have feared since his daughter became a cop, of course, but he still showed disbelief that Kate had been shot at a funeral of all places. He seemed unaware of the people surrounding him, too. Lanie stood next to him and placed her hand on his arm occasionally but he made no response that he even noticed.

Rick didn't know what to think, say or even ask the doctor. It was a rare time where he had no words. He only stood next to her father and attempted to process what was happening. The woman he finally admitted he loved was near death and he couldn't do anything about it. He wished he could simply write a happy ending so Kate wasn't in danger of dying but that wasn't the case.

As the doctor walked away several of the people from the precinct walked off to get coffee or find some food while they waited on word that Kate would survive. Once they dispersed all that was left were the core group.

"Mr. Beckett," Lanie started quietly, finally getting his attention, "can one of us get you some coffee or something to eat?"

He looked like he wanted to smile gratefully at her but couldn't get it out. "No, thank you."

"At least sit down," Martha said, gently leading him to a chair. "I'm sure the doctor will let you see Kate soon."

He nodded silently and both of them sat down, Rick's mother keeping a hand on his arm in order to comfort him. Lanie sat down on the other side of him and Esposito sat beside her. He put an arm around her, trying to help his girlfriend even though he felt the same as she did. Ryan stood next to the group with his cell to his ear, quietly updating his fiancé on Kate's condition.

"Dad," Alexis said, getting Rick to look at her, "Detective Beckett's going to be all right, right? I mean, the doctor said she did well in surgery."

Rick hugged his daughter. "I hope so."

That was all he could say. There was no way he could assure her Kate would be all right when he wasn't sure if that was the case. He always prided himself of not only being a cool dad but also at always being honest with his daughter.

Alexis moved away enough to make eye contact with him. "You told her, didn't you?"

He nodded. "I wish it would've been sooner."

"You can tell her again when she wakes up." She gave him a small smile. "I'm gonna go with some of the officers to the cafeteria. Do you want anything?"

Rick smiled and shook his head then watched her trail after some of the officers as they walked down the hall. He hoped she was right and that the fact Kate made it through surgery was proof she would survive but he couldn't bring himself to be that optimistic. His brain kept reminding him that there still a good chance she wouldn't survive.

"Kiddo, please sit," Martha said to him from her chair. "You pacing won't do anything to help."

He looked at his mother as she sat with Kate's father and he knew she was right. There was nothing he could do to speed up time and no one should be looking to him as the one who needed attention the most. He watched as his mother and Lanie did their best to keep Jim Beckett company as they waited for more news on Kate. That's what he needed to do as well.

Taking a chair away from the wall, Rick placed it in front of her father and sat down. "You know, Kate never tells me any stories of when she was younger. Maybe you can help me out with that. The more embarrassing, the better."

Jim looked at him and smiled for the first time all night. "I think I can help with that."

Rick smiled back and hoped he remembered everything without taking notes.

* * *

><p>After twenty minutes of Beckett stories, twenty minutes of gold as far as Rick was concerned, Kate's doctor walked into the waiting area and everyone became silent. Everyone stood as well, trying to prepare for whatever he was going to say.<p>

"We've moved Kate to her own room," he said calmly. "She can have visitors but please only two or three at a time. She needs her rest right now."

"Thank you, doctor," Kate's father said. "Can I see her now?"

He nodded. "Yes, I can show you to her room."

The two of them began to walk away but after a few steps Jim stopped and turned back, looking at Rick. "Rick, would you like to come with me?"

The offer took Rick by surprise but he quickly nodded and followed the pair down the hall and to Kate's room. Once he saw her lying in the hospital bed, he fought himself from showing any obvious emotions. He wanted to stay calm and together, at least in front of her father.

The doctor left them quickly without saying anything else and Jim quickly sat down in the chair that was closest to the bed. Rick took the other chair in the room and placed it next to him before sitting. He felt a little awkward sitting next to him in this type of situation but he never thought he'd ever be sitting next to a hospital bed that Kate was lying in.

After a few minutes of silence, Jim spoke. "You've been following my daughter around for a few years now, right?"

"Yes," Rick answered quietly.

"Thank you for being there for her." He looked to Rick. "I know how she gets when her mother's murder is involved. It consumes her completely. Sometimes she needs someone to pull her back and I can only do so much."

"She's a good detective," Rick said. "I don't think anyone involved with your wife's murder considered that. I think they figured she would never come anywhere near the truth."

Kate's father nodded. "Sometimes I wish she would've gone into a different profession, done anything else that would've kept her away from all this. But I'm sure you know how strong-willed she is."

Rick smiled. "That I do."

"She's the strong one in the family," he said, looking back to Kate. "When her mother died I went to a dark place. She was the one who pulled me out of it, brought me back to where I could function again."

"She does have that ability." Rick couldn't help but smile at the thought. The Beckett he knew did that for so many people. "I've seen her help so many people. It's one of the reasons I chose to follow her."

"I don't know if she ever told you this but she had read every book you'd ever written well before you started working with her." He paused. "She would buy each one the day they came out."

"I'm honored."

"I've read a few of them," Jim said. "I read both the books you wrote about Kate."

Rick wondered what to say next. The first thought that entered his head was that Kate's father would ask about the infamous sex scene he'd written between his and Kate's alter egos. When he had written it he knew he was playing out his own fantasies on paper and the last thought on his mind would be that Kate's father would ever read it.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked at him. "Oh . . . I hoped you like them."

Jim looked at Rick in the eye and Rick couldn't tell if he was upset with him or not. "You really care about my daughter, don't you?"

Rick thought about denying it, like he'd done with everyone else for so long, but he knew he owed it to him to be honest. "Yes, I do."

"When we talk she talks about you," Jim said, looking away just slightly. "About how you helped with a case or something funny you said. She's even mentioned your mother and daughter."

"They're very fond of her."

"Do you love her?"

Rick took a breath. "I do."

He wasn't sure what would happen next, if Kate's father would react negatively or not, but Jim placed a hand on his arm. "I think she does, too."

There was nothing Rick could say, nothing that he could think of anyway. He had always hoped, maybe even suspected, that Kate might feel the same as him. From the way the others spoke she had had feelings for him for a long time. He had heard they even placed bets on when they would end up together.

Both of them turned their attention back to Kate and her father held her hand. Even though the surgery had went well she still didn't look to be in very good condition. It was easy to see by the bandages that she had major surgery and that she had lost a lot of blood. The thought made him remember all the blood on Lanie's hands as she began to do CPR in the cemetery and all the way to the hospital. It was amazing that she had made it this far given how much blood she'd lost.

Rick thought about all the cases they worked together of the last few years and how much fun he'd had. Sure, it had been dangerous at times and even frustrating but he had never had such an exciting time doing research for a book. He had even made some great friends, people he enjoyed hanging out with and who would be there if he ever needed help. Doing research for a book had never had that result before.

It had come to a point where he wasn't sure what he'd do if he didn't go to the precinct. There were days when he wasn't there but he couldn't imagine not going there anymore. The only time he tried to stop by going to the Hamptons for the summer he had missed seeing everyone more than he would ever admit. Life without it was boring.

He had missed Kate most of all, of course. Even though she hadn't liked him at first, she had admitted later that she now liked having him around. She had even called him her partner. Rick felt honored that she would think that.

"Do you worry a lot that she'll shot while investigating a case?"

Jim nodded. "Every single day."

"I can't even imagine what I'd do if Alexis came to me saying she would want to be a cop," Rick admitted. "I'd want to protect her from all the bad guys she would need to find and arrest."

"That feeling never goes away but I know Kate can take care of herself." He paused. "It doesn't stop me from worrying about getting that phone call."

Rick nodded but didn't say anything else. He couldn't say he knew how Jim felt because he didn't. He didn't know what it was like to have to worry every day about whether or not your child was in danger.

He was about to say something else when Kate slowly moved. Both men sat up quickly, hoping she'd wake up. It was a stretch to think she would wake up and be fine but just opening her eyes and saying something would definitely be a positive sign.

"Kate?" Jim almost asked.

Rick didn't say anything, only waited for Kate to do something to give them a sign that she was recovering. It took a minute but soon she slowly opened her eyes, looking to her father and then to Rick. He smiled at her, thinking that the way their eyes meant was just like when he first saw her.

Even though she was in the hospital, to him she was just as beautiful as that first time. The only difference was everything that had happened between them but that didn't matter. It still felt like the first time and it was the best feeling he could remember having in a long time.

Now he just needed to talk to her about what he said. He was finally ready, too.

The End


End file.
